


3am Bliss

by 616CHASTAIN



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tumblr prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616CHASTAIN/pseuds/616CHASTAIN
Summary: Maybe in another time they would have tried to do a better job to reel themselves back in, to make this last, to hold each other near that inevitable edge for as long as possible. Maybe in the future they would, but right now this was what they both needed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	3am Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sharonbucky smut one shot. I haven't written smut in a while so this is a bit shitty, excuse that.
> 
> 22\. Holding your hands above your head OR* 34. Face down. Ass up. Cock inside requested by hyoukanee on tumblr
> 
> *I combined them. They're there if you squint.

Everyone needs some sort of connections. To feel grounded. To feel like they matter. The post snap world lacked all three things for many people, Sharon and Bucky included.

Desperation was evident in the way she moved as she nipped at his lower lip, tugging the leather jacket he wore off him. Fingers gripped and pulled, tugging at the black t-shirt he wore. Needing it off this very instant. All rational thought had been thrown out the window as soon as their lips had met.

Bucky kept her upright as she stumbled backward, passing the threshold to the bedroom he rarely used. The couch would have been perfectly fine but even in this moment of desperate desire, he wanted Sharon to be comfortable. Her chest heaved as she broke the kiss and the opportunity was taken to remove the top she wore, letting fingers of both hands become familiar with the curve of her spine and dip of her waist.

Her own hands unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans in a matter of seconds, lips trailing along his right shoulder and up the side of his neck.

“Sharon,” the strain in his voice as she dipped her hand in made her smile against his skin.

“You sure ‘bout this?” he asked, vibranium hand going to tangle into her hair and tilt her head enough so he could look into her eyes. Needing to make sure.

“Yes,” she huffed out. And as if to reaffirm her answer, she slanted her lips against his once more. Hot and heavy.

Taking hold of his wrists, she pressed them against the wall by his head. “Don’t move them.”

The glint in her eyes and sly smile told Bucky all he needed to know. He was going to be in trouble.

Sharon slowly made her way down his chest, kissing and nipping here and there, letting her teeth graze against his skin. Her hands tugged his pants and boxers down just enough to expose the v lines near his hips. Fingers trailed along the smattering of hair just below his belly button, tongue flicking against his hipbone.

“Liz,” his chest heaved even as he tried to think of anything that wasn’t her mouth. He ached and as much as he wanted to feel her mouth on him, it wasn’t necessary. The last thing he wanted to do was find his own before she did.

As her movements faltered upon hearing the shortened version of her middle name, because she was unaware that he knew it, she was being pulled upward and onto her feet. His mouth was hungry on hers, fingers undoing her bra as they maneuvered their way backward to the bed. She let the garment slip down her arms before looping them around his neck.

They broke apart long enough for them remove any offending material. He was on her seconds later, mouthing up her toned stomach. She arched into that heat, hands finding perch on his shoulders. Even from the way he kissed up her body and toyed with her hard nipples until she was breathless, she could tell he was a giving lover.

Titling his head just enough to kiss him, she hooked her legs around his waist, pulling him into her, a nonverbal way of telling him what she needed. He obliged, allowing his hardness to slide along her slick folds, which only caused them to groan.

Sharon moved up the bed, allowing him to fully climb onto it. She settled onto her back once more but her world is flipped as he positioned her on her stomach. Getting the hint, she shifted onto all fours moments after, smirking at the curse he let out.

Looking over her shoulder at him and the way he slowly caressed her hips, her chest tightened. She had not been on the receiving end of that look in ages. It’s as if he wanted to worship her.

“You didn’t short circuit on me, did you?” she teased, pushing her hips closer to him.

“Not a chance.” And as if to prove his point, he teased her folds as he lined himself up. Blue eyes unwavering, he slowly pushed into her.

They both took a moment to gather themselves and become used to being this close. Rolling her hips, Sharon set a slow pace, testing the waters, seeing what felt good and what made his breath catch. Pressing herself flush against him, she shuddered, her head lolling forward. _Oh he was deep._

If not for his training, he wouldn’t have been able to hold on. She was hot and tight, gripping him like a vice. Jaw clenched, he moved for her, pulling back a bit only to grind his hips into her.

“James.” His name was whined out as he thrusted deep into her. In the next moment, her brain registered what she had said, and she glanced over her shoulder at him. It was a line she never intended to cross, not even accidentally. “Bucky, I didn’t—”

Her protest died on her lips as he thrusted into her again. And again. And again. His pace was slow but rhythmic and deep. Sharon pressed her forehead into the duvet, fingers tightening around the fist full of cotton. Her body responded in kind to his touch, walls fluttering around him each time he hit that sweet spot within her.

The gasps and moans spilling from her lips were music to his ears, he wanted nothing more than to keep hearing them for as long as possible. But everything was too hot and tight. Her scent was everywhere, and it took every ounce of his strong will not to give into his release which seemed to already be just under the surface. Vibranium fingers gripped her hip, flesh ones finding her clit. _Oh_ the sound that brought out of her was sinful. It went right through him fueling the fire burned in his veins.

Sharon could feel herself hurling towards the inevitable edge. Maybe in another time they would have tried to do a better job to reel themselves back in, to make this last, to hold each other near that inevitable edge for as long as possible. Maybe in the future they would, but right now this was what they both needed, and they knew it. So, they chased their release, shattering together and forgetting their worries for those few blissful moments.


End file.
